starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maren Darkslayer
} | species=Human | gender=Male | height=1.83 meters | eyes=Brown | saber= Green | position= Jedi Knight | masters=*Gahlill Ovengur | era=Rise of the Empire era | affiliation=* } * } |master=*Gahlill Ovengur |}} Biography Early Life (31-19 BBY) Raised on Coruscant by his foster-father, and mentor, Gahlill Ovengur, the Jedi Padawan was like no other, he was not aggressive, for if he was he would not have made it through the trials, but not too kind, because if he was, he would have been dead on his first real mission. He was in the middle, showing ruthlessness to his enemies, but kindness and respect to his elders. As soon as Operation: Knightfall began, Gahlill saved Maren's life when a platoon of Clone Stormtroopers arrived at the launch bay of the Jedi Temple. Maren exited the stairwell to the bay, there were only two choices, to try and fight off the Stormtroopers together, or cave in the doorway to the bay, thus letting Maren survive, but causing Gahllil to die. And Gahlill selected the second choice, knowing that Maren and himself could not hold out for long. Before Maren knew it, the large archway leading to the bay, was a pile of rubble. That was the last time Maren ever saw Gahlill, in the flesh. Battle at the Jedi Temple (19 BBY) Before the events stated above, soon to be Jedi Knight Maren Darkslayer and his mentor Gahlill Ovengur, ventured into the Jedi Temple for Maren's knighthood. But were met by a small rebel resistance of Senate Commandos. Gahlill was about to chop one into pieces when he ducked and yelled "Wait!", before Gahlill or Maren could say anything else, a laser bolt hit Maren directly in the stomach, causing him to topple onto the floor and into the lap of a Senate Commando. Gahlill reflected the bolts with his elegant, gleaming, cyan Lightsaber and jumped over the small blockade slicing both of a clones arms off. Using the force to jump back over and in the safety of the blockade Gahlill reflected bolts for another few minutes until, out of the dark, hallowing sky, a republic gunship made its way into the corridor of the temple the battle was going on, and crashed, not only setting a bigger blockade for the Commandos, but revealing a rare sight of plant life growing between the walls of the temple. After an hour of holding of behind the blockade, Gahlill Ovengur pounced over to the clone commanders position, and decapitated him before he even reach the ground. He smashed the heavy clone trooper onto the wall, and stabbed the clone commanders so-called "assistant". But with only one commando left and an injured Maren, it was hopeless. All they could do was wait. 3 hours later - Maren now had the strength to stand and fight, but not the Senate Commando, he had been shot in the chest 5 times before, and was only just above dieing when Gahlill had decapitated the clone commander. So Gahlill made a decision he left the commando behind and traveled up the stairwell with Maren in hope of a gunship still in one piece. Lightsaber Maren Darkslayer had a green, Pontite, Adegan crystal, and for more secretive missions, a red Synth-crystal. Marens's hilt was very simlar to Galen Marek's first Lightsaber hilt. Behind the Scenes *Maren Darkslayer has gone through many name changes, including Maren Young, Maren Darkbriden, Maren Nikom, and his present name, Maren Nikom Darkslayer. *Maren's last name, Darkslayer, was based off of two of EliteMaster117's friend's screen names on Xbox Live, including Darkwolf52, and Soothslayer425. *Maren's figure was created using Galen Marek's evolutions pack 1 and 2, 1 being the actual character, with 2's Lightsaber being used. *Maren's middle name, Nikom, was created due to the fact the photo for Maren was created using a Nikon camera. *Maren's first name, was based on Galen Marek including Gal'en' 'Mar'ek Category:Articles by EliteMaster117 Category:Galactic Republic individuals Category:Jedi Category:Jedi individuals Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi